429 at the Sorority
by seattlecsifan
Summary: This is a post Time of Your Death fic about sexual fantasies, it therefore contains adult language and sexual situations.Please read responsibly. Written for the Las Vegas Crime Code Challenge on Geek Fiction.


This is a post Time of your Death fic about sexual fantasies, it does therefore contain adult language and sexual situations. Please read responsibly.

I wrote it for Chadini's Las Vegas Crime Code Challenge. The prompt was 429, Indecent Exposure.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Grissom was just sliding the key into the lock when he felt warm breath on the back of his neck. "I'll tell you one of my fantasies if you tell me one of yours," she said.

Sara was pressing her soft warm body lightly against his back as he unlocked the front door of her apartment. He turned to face her as he stepped through the doorway, one eyebrow raised and a smirk playing across his lips. "Well, when I was younger I waffled a bit between wanting to be a cowboy and wanting to be a policeman."

Sara playfully punched his arm as she walked past him into the room. "Grissom, you know that's not what I meant," she said as she took off her light weight jacket and kicked off her shoes. Sara threw her jacket on the couch and turned to push him back against the closed front door.

Grissom gathered her into his arms and said softly, "Patience, my dear. Remember patience is a virtue." Slipping a hand under her shirt he began caressing the soft down covered skin at the base of her spine. "Later, when I was a freshman at UCLA I lived next door to a sorority. That's when I started to fantasize about being a police officer sent out to a sorority to investigate a 429."

"Indecent exposure at a sorority?" Sara paused as he slid his palms up her sides and lifted her shirt over her head. "Do tell more," she continued as Grissom traced the freckles scattered across her chest with a fingertip.

Reaching behind her, he unhooked the clasp of her bra and slid it down her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Grissom bent his head and nibbled along her long white throat, savoring the salty taste. He rubbed his beard against the soft skin until she moaned.

"Well, it seems one of the sorority members had been seen sunbathing naked and a neighbor called in a complaint. When I arrived and confronted the girl with her crime she admitted that she was already on probation with the dean and would do anything to keep things from going any further," Grissom said.

"Double secret probation?" Sara smirked as Grissom unhooked her slacks and lowered the zipper.

"Hmmm?" Grissom's attention wandered as he slid his palms inside the back of Sara's slacks and under her panties, to cup the warm firm cheeks of her ass. "Um, yeah, probation." Pushing the garments down over her hips and letting them slide into a pool around her feet he returned to describing his fantasy. "So, then I would ask her what she had in mind and she would unzip my uniform pants and pull out my cock."

Sara kicked her slacks aside and reached forward to unzipped Grissom's khaki's, slipping a hand inside to caress his velvety semi-hard cock. "Then what?" she asked as she pulled his erection out of his pants, rubbing her naked hip against it with a moan.

Grissom closed his eyes and growled. "Then she'd sink to her knees and give me fellatio." He opened his eyes to watch as Sara sank to her knees and flicked out her tongue to lick the pearly drops of pre-ejaculation off the tip of his cock.

"So, did this co-ed have any special techniques?" Sara asked as she wrapped a hand around his pulsing shaft and looked up into Grissom's dark blue, lust filled eyes.

"Um, well no. When I was a freshman a blow job was a blow job." Grissom looked a little embarrassed. He was so adorable when he was embarrassed.

"Well, lets see if I can blow your fantasy out of the water, babe" Sara said as she returned her concentration to his tumescent cock, slowly licking up the underside, from the base to the tip, reveling in how it jerked as she stopped at the frenum and gave it a little flick with her tongue. She loved the smell of Grissom all up close and personal like this. He smelled hot and slightly sweaty and totally male.

As Sara took the head of his cock into her mouth Grissom pushed back her hair so he could see, he loved to watch her suck him off. Loved to watch his shaft sink into her lovely mouth. All wet and glistening.

Slowly she swirled her tongue around the head and then licked the underside again, loving the way it made Grissom groan. When she reached the head this time she sucked as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. Sara bobbed her head up and down for several minutes and then added a hand into the mix, grabbing the base of his shaft and pumping in tandem with her mouth. She could feel his thighs begin to quiver as he leaned back against the door for support.

Grissom's groans became louder as he strained to keep from pumping into Sara's mouth. "God, honey, that's so good…your mouth's so hot." The fingers of both his hands were in her hair now. "Oh god, close now. I'm close." He clenched his eyes shut, ready to explode. His breath becoming ragged. With her free hand, Sara reached up to cup Grissom's balls through the material of his pants. Sara could feel his body tense as he erupted into her mouth, a low gravelly "Jesus fucking Christ" rumbled hoarsely from his throat.

Sara swallowed it all down and then licked his softening cock clean before rising to kiss Grissom deeply. It always turned her passion up another notch when he kissed her so thoroughly after she'd given him head. The knowledge that he could taste his come in her mouth made her weak with lust. It was just slightly kinky.

"Well, how did that compare to your sorority girl fantasy?" Sara asked, leaning against his still heaving chest and wrapping her arms around him, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his slightly damp curls..

As Grissom scooped her up and carried her towards the bed he replied, "You beat the hell out of any fantasy I ever had."

* * *

**XXX

* * *

**


End file.
